two for the price of one
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: axel is living with his good for nothing brother reno, he is dating a blond named roxas. what happens when roxas gets sick of being left alone for reno?


"Axel, get me a cookie, I'm too lazy to get one."

Axel sighed at his worthless brother Reno. He handed the older red head the box of cookies and started for the door.

"I'm going to meet up with my boyfriend; I don't know what I'll be back."

Reno got up and pinned his brother to the poor, smirking. Axel looked down at his smaller brother. Reno kissed his brother square on the lips, pressing his body into Axel. Axel kissed back, even knowing he had a boyfriend. He said he would stop this nonsense, but he loved kissing his brother. Reno taught him how to kiss, and pleasure a man.

"Reno, don't, I have to go."

"Fine Ax, just leave he hanging here alone."

"You need to get a boyfriend."

Axel left on that note. Reno went back to his seat to pout. Reno loved his brother, but in a very un-brotherly way. He didn't even care that it was considered wrong. He loved his brother, so what? Why is it your busyness what he thinks, dreams, and wished for? But Axel was right, on some level. Axel had a happy relationship; he didn't want his little brother to hate him for ruining it. He would go clubbing tomorrow. He was a little worried about dating again. His last boyfriend rude was a douche, he never said he loved Reno even after a year of them being together, he always scowled at him, he just was blah. He was scared to date again; he loved rude, till he broke his heart. He would go out tomorrow for sure, if not for a boyfriend, for a drink at a club. The plan sounded good to the red head, so he smiled and drifted to sleep on the couch.

~axel~

He held Roxas in his arms, the smaller blond boy was blushing and panted slightly. Axel had been telling him of a recent dream he had regarding the blond. Roxas was sitting in the red heads lap, facing the TV, they had been watching a movie before Axel began his tale. Roxas' pants were uncomfortably tight and Axel's breath on his ear made him shiver in delight. Axel was still a little horny from having his brother all over him, and seeing his blond boyfriend made him even more ravenous. He whispered that he wished to bend him over his dad's home office desk and fuck him senseless. How he dreamed Roxas would sneak into his room at night and ride him till dawn. It seemed to make Roxas hot and bothered, and he liked that. They were the only ones in the house. He was really tempted to convince Roxas to let him fuck him in his dad's office. He didn't seem to disapprove of the idea.

"Roxy~ let's go have some fun in the office. We can play executive and secretary~."

Roxas moaned and got off Axel's lap. He grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him over to his father's home office. Luckily Roxas' parents weren't going to be home all weekend. So he took the opportunity to have naughty fun with his older, un-approved of, boyfriend. He loved Axel, they have been going out for about a year now, and his parents hated him. They reached Roxas' father's office and he turned to look at Axel, who was grinning.

"I'll play secretary; you play the seducing executive boss."

Axel licked his lips and walked into the office. He sat down in the seat. Roxas walked in timidly, and walked over to Axel. He sat in the chair opposite him.

Roxas looked up at axel with pleading eyes. He was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Y-you called me Mr. Müller."

"Yes I did, I have a request for you, and only you."

Roxas' eyes shone with the dim light on the desk. He was getting exited, and he felt bad ass for what they were going to do.

"W-what would that be, sir?"

Axel got up and walked around the desk and leaned down to Roxas' ear. He whispered huskily into it, his German accent present.

"I want you to be my personal assistant, if you get what I'm saying"

Roxas looked up with a fake, quizzical look on his face. Axel sighed and grabbed his chin and turned Roxas' face towards his. Axel kissed the little blond passionately. Roxas was a little stunned, but kissed back with the same passion. Axel broke the kiss, and went back to Roxas' sensitive ear and whispered again.

"I've been eyeing you for a while now. Every time your cute little ass walks in here I watch it leave. I never wanted someone like I want you. If you don't let me do this to you willingly, I'll just take what I want."

Roxas kissed axel , trailing his tongue along the Axel's bottom lip. Axel opened his mouth and pressed Roxas into the black leather seat. He started to lift up Roxas' black t-shirt, tracing his fingers over the muscles underneath. Roxas moaned and broke the kiss.

"But, sir, what if they find out?"

Axel took off Roxas' shirt completely and started nibbling at his neck. Axel spoke between nips.

"I...will have..Them...fired."

Roxas moaned softly and threaded his fingers into Axel's hair, he used that to pull him from his neck and kiss him. Roxas' tongue played with Axel's as Roxas' fingers played with Axel's chest. They broke the kiss to rid them of the offending article. Axel kissed down Roxas' neck and collar bone. He licked hot trailed over his chest that made the blond gasp and writhe. His tongue came into contact with a pert nipple and he nipped at it, hard. Roxas moaned, the fist in Axel's hair tightened a bit. Axel bit and nipped and teased the blond's nipples till they were purple.

"Meine leibe, I've fantasized about this many times."

Roxas shuddered, it turned him on when Axel spoke German. He bucked his hips up impatiently. Axel shook his head and nipped Roxas' ear.

"Don't be impatient leibe. Ich will deisen moment fur immer erinnern."

Axel kissed his way back down to Roxas' chest, past his nipples, passed his bellybutton and began unbuttoning Roxas' shorts with his teeth. He unzipped the blond's pants and chuckled when he saw no boxers.

"Going commando leibe? How fun."

Axel disposed of the shorts and kissed the tip of Roxas' hardening shaft. This earned him a loud moan from the blond. Roxas pushed down on Axel's head to get him to suck him off, but he didn't budge. Axel got up and took off his pants and boxers.

"I would prefer to fuck you dry, but, that would be mean the first time."

Roxas got on his knees and kissed down Axel's shaft making him hiss in pleasure. Roxas took the tip in his mouth, slowly taking him into his mouth. Roxas relaxed his throat to fit the rest of him in his mouth. Axel had to hold onto the desk so he wouldn't fall on his ass, and keep himself from trusting into the skilled blond's mouth.

"Roxas"

The blond looked up at his boyfriend and moaned. Axel nearly choked the blond with his cock. Roxas let Axel's dick slide out of his mouth with a loud pop.

"Bend over the table Roxas, now."

Roxas did as he was told and bent over his father's desk. Axel positioned himself in front of Roxas well used hole. He thrust in swiftly and hard. Roxas moaned as his dick ground into the table. Axel bent over and nipped at Roxas' neck, leaving a love bite. Roxas moaned as Axel slid all the way out and back, hard. He kept this pace for awhile. Roxas arched his back into Axel's chest, moaning

"Faster! Axel, nnnh, please!"

Axel obliged and pounded into his blond lover relentlessly. He groaned at the heat and friction. Roxas' moans were driving him closer to the edge.

"Aahh! Axel! Again! Do that, again!"

Roxas gasped and gulped to get his vocal cords to work. Axel trust in hard on that spot. Roxas saw stars on the edge of his vision. He screamed Axel's name. Axel pound that one spot till Roxas was writhing and moaning incoherent words. Roxas felt like he was going to burst, and that he did. With a scream of Axel's name Roxas came on his father's wooden desk. Axel trust in hard, hitting Roxas' prostate still, milking the blond for what he was worth. Axel couldn't take the heat and the tightness anymore, he came in Roxas groaning. Roxas was panting and his face was flushed. Axel slid out of his blond and kissed Roxas' neck.

"I love you Roxas."

Roxas sighed happily. They got up and looked at the mess on the desk. Axel chuckled and Roxas sighed.

"We need to clean that. My dad would kill me if he found out we had sex on his desk."

"Best sex ever"

Roxas kissed his lover and smiled happily. Axel chuckled and held Roxas to his chest. After a while they cleaned up their mess and migrated to Roxas' room. They lay there still naked and entangled in each other and happy to be with one another. Axel remembered his dead beat brother. He remembered that he needed to check up on him.

"Roxas, I know this sucks but I have to go."

Roxas looked at him hurt present in his eyes.

"No, don't go Axel, bitte?"

"Speaking German won't help. I have to make sure my brother isn't dead."

Roxas pouted and rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. Roxas didn't want Axel to go. He usually stayed the night when they made love. Roxas hadn't met his brother, but he already hated him. Axel's brother took all of his lover's attention. They hadn't seen each other for awhile. Tonight was supposed to be about them. Roxas was mad at his lover for not putting him first, for making him feel like a quick fuck. He didn't answer to Axel's please for him to kiss him good bye, or hug him, or look at him even.

"Axel, I thought I meant something to you."

Axel had left out the door, not hearing his blond love sobbing. Axel was afraid that Reno had done something stupid. He didn't want to leave, but he did. Axel loved his little blond boyfriend, he felt lucky to have him, but Reno was his only family member that would talk to him. He couldn't just let something bad happen to him. Reno isn't really good for anything anymore. He just lies around all day and watched TV. Axel would have thrown him out had it not been for the reason Reno was like that. Rude, his ex, programmed to not do anything, to not want anything to not say anything out of turn. Reno was just blah now, and he wanted to get him out of his slump. The only time Axel saw Reno smile was when he kissed him. He always saw a smile in Reno's eyes when he pressed his lips to his. The thing was it didn't disgust Axel like he said it did. Axel liked kissing his brother almost as much as kissing Roxas. It was weird, but he found no reason to tell him to stop. As long as it was just a kiss here or there, and it helped his brother get back to his old self, he would let this go on. Axel reached home and found his brother sleeping on the couch. Axel sighed and picked up the elder of the two. He studied his brother's sleeping face. It was cute, not as stoic as he was lately. His face had a slight pink in his cheeks, and a slight smile. Axel laid Reno on his bed and left the room. He took a shower and went to sleep.

The next morning Axel got up, made breakfast for him and Reno, and left for work. Reno found a note on the counter.

I won't be home till late, dinners in the fridge. Go out and have fun.  
Love Axel ~

Reno smiled at his brother's note. Reno loved being taken care of, especially by Axel. He shook his head; he had to stop thinking like that. Axel has a boyfriend, and he was his brother, it was wrong. Reno ate his food with a frown. When he finished he cleaned the dishes and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and stared at it. Eventually he fell asleep. Reno woke up around 5. He heated up dinner as he got ready to go dancing. Reno put on black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt. He put on his sunglasses, even though they were not needed. He got onto his motorcycle and rode to his favorite gay bar. Once inside he ordered a strawberry daiquiri and sat on one of the bar stools. Next to him he saw a cute little blond, who seemed to be fuming, and or pouting about something.

"What's got your goat?"

"What?"

Reno smiled to himself his voice was sexy. Reno stared straight and sipped his drink, not looking as manly as he would have liked.

"What's the matter? You seam, mad?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but my boyfriend was being a dick yesterday."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?"

Damn, Reno thought, I have no chance with this one.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to care lately. All he seems to care about now is his brother."

Reno raised an eyebrow. He wondered if blonde's lover and brother we having a fling behind his back.

"That sounds messed up."

The blond sighed and leaned on his arms. His expression was sad and forlorn. Reno felt bad, and then he came up with an idea.

"Why not hang out with me tonight? Like a first date, to get Mr. Lover jealous."

The blond looked at him and he nearly lost himself in the sad blue eyes. He looked away and took another swig of his drink.

"You remind me of him, ok sure why not. My name's Roxas, you?"

"Reno, now let's dance and lose your sad face huh?"

Roxas smiled a bit and Reno nearly melted. This blond was so cute he could eat him up. Then he realized that he had a boyfriend to go home to. His smile almost faltered, but his ability to hide his emotion had got better since 'him'. Roxas was swaying his hips seductively, his hands on Reno's slender neck. He felt heat surge through his body. His face flushed and his heart pounded in his chest. Roxas felt great, and bad, his body was hot and he felt the need for water. The song stopped and the two made their way to the bar again. Roxas ordered a water and Reno another fu-fu-y drink.

"Why not get an alcoholic drink? Wouldn't that make you forget you lover faster?"

"Yeah, but I'm only 18. I can't have alcohol."

Reno blushed and put a hand over his face.

"Now I feel like a pedophile, I'm like 29."

"You look younger, never would have guessed."

Reno laughed and hooked his arm around the blond's neck. Roxas giggled and sighed, he missed Axel. Something about Reno reminds the blond of his lover. Hours went by, Reno has stopped drinking and Roxas started looking sleepy.

"Wanna go home?"

Roxas looked up sleepily and nodded.

"You got a car, or do you want a ride?"

"Could you drive me home?"

"Ok, unless you want to go to my house and watch a sappy chick flick and have a sleep over."

Roxas thought on the offer, e should get home. But not going home tonight would freak out Axel. He smiled at Reno.

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

Reno's heart skipped a beat. Having the blond around made him happy. He smelled strangely like Axel. They got on Reno's bike and rode to Reno's house. Roxas had fallen asleep on the ride home. Reno sighed and carried him to his bed. He did want to have that sleep over thing, but Roxas was obviously tired. Reno took off everything but his boxers and slid into bed next to Roxas.

A little while later Axel came home. He looked around for Reno, who was usually on the couch asleep. He panicked when he didn't find Reno on the couch. He looked in his room next. Axel couldn't believe what he saw. Reno was shiftless, and holding a little blond in his arms. He recognized this blond, it was HIS blond. Axel almost punched the wall. He felt so betrayed, by the only two he loved. Axel felt tears roll down his cheeks. He walked out of the room and to the kitchen. He grabbed some booze and walked to his room, sobbing lightly. He slammed his door shut and fell onto his bed. Sobs wracked his body as he tried to open the bottle of liquor. He took a good gulp and laid his head on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He thought Roxas loved him, that he didn't want anyone else. Reno stole his boyfriend. He didn't even know how long it had been going on. He heard footsteps outside his room. He gulped more booze and ignored the door creaking open.

"Axel, what's the matter?"

He glared up at his brother and just guzzled the rest of the bottle down. It burned his throat, but he didn't care. Reno walked in and sat next to him.

"Get out Reno. I'm not happy with you and work was murder."

Reno looked hurt, and tears filled his eyes.

"W-what did I do?"

Axel glared at his brother. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"You just stole my boyfriend! Reno, what the fuck is wrong with you! You know how much he means to me! I even took care of you when I could have been with him! What the fuck...Reno...how could you..."

Reno's brow furrowed and he sniffled. Axel heard a sniffle from over near his door. He looked up and saw Roxas crying. He felt a small sense of justice, and a strong sense of wanting to hold him. Roxas walked over to his lover.

"Axel I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your brother."

Axel lost all empathy and threw the bottle at the door, smashing it with a loud crash. Roxas yelped and backed away slightly. Axel started crying again. His head fuzzy from the booze and anger.

"What does that matter! You don't want me anyway! You'd rather hook up with random people."

Axel walked away tears streaming down his eyes. He left the house and sat on the front step trying to stop crying. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. The door opened behind him, he ignored it. He felt rams wrap around him tightly.

"Axel I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you. Axel we just had a few drinks and he drove me here. We were going to watch movies, but I was tired, and fell asleep. I didn't even know he was your brother. Axel. Please, don't hate me."

Axel said nothing he just listened to Roxas. He listened to his pleas, and his voice. He felt tears on his neck. Roxas was crying. It hurt him to hear the muffled cries.

"Roxas, why? I thought I was your one and only. Don't you love me anymore?"

Roxas felt horrible for this. He wanted this to be over. He didn't know how to make it better. He just cried silently. He did love Axel, Axel is his life, his love. But he also liked Reno, he seemed to need someone, Roxas understood now, why Axel left.

"Axel, I love you more than anything. I just wanted to make you jealous. I didn't walk out of my house with the idea. Reno thought of it. I just...wanted to make you...see what your missing."

Axel turned around and kissed his blond. He pulled away as soon as Roxas was blushing.

"I know what I was missing. A very nice night with my two loves."

Roxas was confused Axel had just said two loves. Axel had his 'I want you so bad right now.' Look in his eyes. The usually emerald green ad become more a forest green. Axel leaned into Roxas and whispered in his ear.

"I kinda think it'd be hot to see you two go at it."

Roxas blushed and looked at Axel wide eyed. Axel licked the blond's ear. Roxas yelped and squirmed out of Axel's grip.

"A-axel? Are you ok?"

Axel grinned lazily and gave Roxas a chaste kiss. Roxas realized that the booze finally got to his head. He stood and frowned at Axel. He hated when Axel drank. It makes him horny, really, really horny.

"Roxy, don't be like that babe. You know you thought about sleeping with my brother. At least once."

Roxas blushed a deeper shade of red and looked away. He did think Reno was hot, and he does look a lot like Axel. Roxas kinda wondered what it'd be like to have a threesome. Axel was grinning at Roxas' silence. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the living room. He threw Roxas onto the couch. Roxas yelped and felt a rush as he flew through the air. Axel's eyes were shining and he was grinning a sexy lopsided grin.

"Try to tell me this doesn't turn you on, with a straight face."

Axel walked off to get his beloved brother. He got to his room and grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into the living room in front of Roxas. Who had taken off his shirt in the mean time. His face flushed because his body felt over heated.

"Axel, wha-"

Axel kissed the unsuspecting red head full on the lips. Reno's eyes widened to saucers and he tried to get away. Axel pulled him close and stared straight into his eyes. Reno blushed when he finally folded and leaned into the kiss, moaning softly. Roxas' pants were getting a little tighter. Roxas got up and walked over to the two redheads, who were now groping each other.

"Is this what you go home to do, love?"

Axel chuckled at Reno's blush, he looked at Roxas who was looking at him with a mysterious grin on his cute little face.

"No, this is the first real kiss we've shared. I hope you enjoyed the show, leibe. Did you like it Reno? I did."

Roxas whinnied and brought his face close to Axel's. Just before Axel's lips connected with his he turned and kissed Reno. Reno was confused, really confused as to what happened to make them do this. He wasn't complaining. Reno kissed back immediately, Roxas' hands threaded through Reno's hair. Axel grinned and leaned over Roxas and nibbled on the back of his neck. Roxas moaned softly into the kiss. Reno looked up at Axel who was staring at him lustfully and nibbling on Roxas' pale neck. Reno moaned at his dick twitched in anticipation. Reno had dreamed and dreamed of this. He always wanted to have sex with his brother, but this was not the way he thought of it. He didn't mind though, Roxas was adorable, and very hot. He pulled away from the kiss in search of air.

"Whatever made you want to do this to me axel'? Tempt me with you and your hot boyfriend like this, it's just mean."

Reno leaned into Roxas and looked Axel in the eye. Axel was smirking he had stopped sucking on Roxas' neck.

"Do you not like it Reno?"

Roxas looked up at Reno almost sad. Axel tightened his hold on his blond and leaned in closer to his brother. Reno blushed, they were within kissing distance, and all he had to do was lean up a little.

"I never said I didn't like it. Going from nothing to two guys in a day is awesome. Especially since it's so naughty. My brother, and his boyfriend, wanting me is a lover."

Roxas giggled and grabbed Axel's tie, and Reno's pant hem and dragged them to Reno's bedroom. Axel liked where this was going. Reno whined at the cool air that was let into his overheated pants. Roxas got to the room and pushed the red heads onto the bed.

"Now, I'm going to find something. Don't do anything too naughty while I'm gone."

Roxas skipped out of the room. Axel rolled over on top of his brother. He had wanted to do this for months, now he could. Axel grinned down at his blushing older brother.

"I hope you weren't hoping to top me Reno. Cause you can't."

Axel kissed his brother with a passion. Reno was rendered breathless. He grabbed Axel's shirt at keep his from floating away. Axel bit Reno's bottom lip harshly. Reno gasped, allowing Axel to plunder his mouth. Axel spoke between kisses.

"You tried to steal Roxas, and you play with my emotions when we're alone. You need some serious punishment."

Axel sat up on Reno's stomach and took off his shirt and tie. He felt Reno's finger's tenderly run along his stomach and chest. Axel grabbed his wrists and pinned them down above Reno's head.

"Ah,ah,ah. No way brother. No touchy, I have to punish you."

Axel nipped his ear and twisted his nipples harshly. Reno groaned and squirmed under Axel. They heard Roxas giggle and walk over to them with whipped cream in his hand. And sat on the bed and looked at the two expectantly. Axel grinned and looked at Reno. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. Roxas was confused and looked between the both of them. Axel and his brother grabbed one of Roxas' wrists. The blond yelped as he was thrown on the bed harshly. Reno crawled over the blond and kissed him with a fiery passion. Axel chuckled and started to suck and nibble one of Roxas' pert nipples. Roxas moaned into the kiss and shuddered helplessly. Reno's hands roamed the unfamiliar body, remembering every little thing about it. Axel smirked when Roxas gasped from a particularly harsh bite. Axel lifted his head to Reno's ear. Reno nodded and got up, and slowly removed his shirt. Roxas blushed and moaned as he watched the show.

"Do you like him more leibe? Hum? Does he turn you on more than I do?"

Roxas blushed and looked at Axel's words. He looked the younger red head in the eye.

"No, never, Axel. You are my sexy beast. Reno is a nice show though."

Reno blushed and Axel smirked. Axel got up and walked over to his brother and kissed him with a heated passion. Reno moaned and his eyes slipped closed. Roxas' hand trailed down his heated body and into his pants. Axel sneaked a peak over at his panting blond. He chuckled at the blond touching himself. He hadn't ever seen Roxas touch himself, it was really hot. The blush on his face made his dick twitch. When Roxas moaned out their names Axel bit Reno's bottom lip.

"Guys, stop teasing me, please?"

The brother's looked at the younger blond.

" What do you want us to do?"

Roxas blushed and fisted the pillow above his head. The sight of Axel and his brother making out was hot. He wished they would play with him.

"Come play with mee~"

They discarded their clothing as quick as they could. Roxas blushed as they crawled over top of him.

"Want to take him first Reno?"

"Nah, he's your boyfriend."

Axel thought a minute. Then his eyes lit up with an evil glint.

"Reno, let's take him at the same time."

Roxas' eyes widened, he was scared. Reno liked the idea, a lot, but didn't want to hurt the blond.

"Can we? Will it hurt him?"

"Not if we're careful. Roxy is a bit of a slut. He would love it."

Reno nodded and looked at Roxas licking his lips. Axel chuckled and kissed the blond as Reno took off his pants and boxers. Axel leaned into his ear.

"Don't worry love. Everything will be ok."

Roxas nodded in agreement. He knew Axel wouldn't hurt him intentionally. Axel looked around to find the abandoned whipped cream. He shook the can and sprayed it over the blonde's heated body. Roxas shivered from the cool sensation. Axel chuckled as he licked up some of the creamy treat from Roxas' skin. Reno took it upon himself to find some lube. When he did he poured a generous amount onto his hand. He began jerking Axel off from behind. Reno whispered into his little brother's ear.

"So much for my punishment."

Axel moaned as he licked the rest of the whipped topping off of Roxas.

"Mmmm, Reno, hand me the lube."

Reno stopped his actions to hand his brother the lubricant. Axel poured it over Roxas cock and ass. He trust two fingers into Roxas' heat roughly. Roxas yelped at the sudden action. Axel didn't waste any time he began finger fucking the blond. Roxas moaned and groaned, the rough movements making his hot body hotter.

"Nnnngh, I.-I'm not going to last long if you keep...nngh...that up."

Axel chuckled and slipped his fingers out. Reno crawled over behind the blond and kissed his neck. They positioned themselves at Roxas' entrance. With quick thrusts they entered the blond fully. Roxas yelled out in immense pain and dull pleasure. They took a minute to compose themselves and to let Roxas adjust to both of their cocks in him. Roxas began to writhe and squirm as the pleasure set in.

"P-please, move."

Reno leaned his head against Roxas' shoulder. The heat was too much. He slid out and slid back in. He heard Roxas and Axel moan. Axel followed Reno's lead. Roxas moaned and leaned his head against Axel's shoulder. They trust in hard, one after another. Roxas was crying from the pleasure. Roxas was impaling himself onto the brothers' cocks hard. Axel and Reno were meeting his thrusts with equal force. Reno was panting and groaning. They hit Roxas' sweet spot over and over again. He wasn't going to last very long. Axel kissed Roxas and took a firm grip on his cock, and gave swift pumps to the shuddering blond.

"Ah, ah! Axel, d-don't! I'm going to cum!"

Reno and Axel chuckled. Axel continued to pump his blond's dick and thrust into him mercilessly. Reno nipped it his ear and thrust in just as hard as Axel. Roxas was beginning to get dizzy with pleasure. Roxas was at his limit, and when he was thrust once more, he came hard onto his and Axel's stomachs. The blond moaned loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Thrusting in with no rhythm or real pace. They blindly thrust into the shuddering blond as he rode out his orgasm. Soon they both succumbed to their desire and came together. They groaned loudly as they filled their Roxas. The blond moaned at the unique feeling of being filled. They took a minute to catch their breath. Axel was the first to pull out and lay on the bed. Reno followed Axel's lead and pulled Roxas down to the bed with him. Axel put his arms around his two lovers holding on tight. He never would have thought he would do such a thing with his brother and boyfriend. Roxas was already asleep and Reno dozing off Axel whispered a good night and drifted to sleep as well.


End file.
